Existentialism
by Astaris
Summary: Kakashi set out to return his students to Konoha after their battle at The Valley Of The End, unfortunately when he got there he found no trace of either of them.
1. Chapter 1

Please note: The majority of this summary is simply common Naruto knowledge save about the very last paragraph oO Just so you know, I'm summarizing Not writing about it. This summary is here really only for those who enjoy Naruto but havn't gotten far enough into the series to get to the Valley Of End scene yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters off the show. If I did the English dub voice actor for Naruto would be fired to be replaced by the Japanese(who now knows english) voice actor. Also Sakura would be dead.

Copyrights: Uhm... Subaki. No stealing her. She's mine, my own, my _preccioouusssss_. oo Uh, Wow! Yes, that was weird. Ok then.

* * *

Many years ago, a great demon fox rose up against the village of Konoha. For days the village's shinobi fought in what seemed like a loosing battle. Finally the Yondaime, the fourth Hokage, sealed the powerful demon in the body of a newborn infant, giving up his own life in the process. It was his final wish, that this child would be the savour of his village. 

For many years the child grew, without a family, shunned by all the villagers without the knowledge of why. Enrolling in the Ninja Academy, he failed his graduation exam repeatedly. After failing again he was deceived into stealing an important scroll of the Sandaime, the third Hokage. He was then informed that he was the carrier for the Demon Fox, Kyubbi. After showing he was in fact worthy of the Shinobi headband he graduated along with his fellow classmates earning himself a place in the three Gennin teams to move on.

He was placed on a team with the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, a long time rival, who he wouldn't admit he had grown attached to, Haruno Sakura, Naruto's crush (though he later grew out of it) and who cared a lot about Sasuke (stalker), with their Jounnin instructor, Hatake Kakashi, a reader of perverted novels with the tendency of being extremely late. (Because he continuously gets lost on the road of life… Or so he claims.)

During their Chunnin exam, Sasuke was given a curse mark by Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sennins, and later sought him out for power. In the mission to retrieve Sasuke, many of the boy's fellow Shinobi fell behind in battle, sending him ahead. The boy and the Uchiha then faced off in a grueling battle in the Valley of the End as Sasuke refused to return.

When Kakashi went in search of his lost students and came upon the field of their battle, it seemed like all hope was lost. He later returned to Konoha, much to the village's disappointment, without the Uchiha boy. Only a selected few among the villagers were affected by the loss that he also came back without Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters off the show. If I did the English dub voice actor for Naruto would be fired to be replaced by the Japanese(who now knows english) voice actor. Also Sakura would be dead.

Copyrights: Uhm... Subaki. No stealing her. She's mine, my own, my _preccioouusssss_. o.o Uh, Wow! Yes, that was weird. Ok then.

Also, if any of you were wondering what she looks like heres a picture of her and Naruto i drew before this story was posted. Just remove the spaces http://www .deviantart. com/deviation/43595383/

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was that electrifying bolts of pain were shot through his body when he moved. He also realized, upon opening his eyes and quickly snapping them back shut, that light hurt. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere near by, and he quickly opened his eyes again in alertness but squinted against the horrible brightness. 

"You shouldn't open your eyes yet; you've been wounded badly. It will hurt, you should go back to sleep." Said a nearby woman's voice filled with amusement.

Ignoring the advice, Naruto tried to open his half closed eyes further in an attempt to see the woman who was speaking so fondly of him. God, he was tired.

"Please, you are not yet ready to wake. Go back to sleep, you will awaken when you are ready to." The voice had suddenly turned serious, and Naruto flinched, as an unexpected cool hand was gently placed upon his forehead.

"Sleep now. All will be explained."

* * *

Time meant nothing to him. All around him was darkness interrupted briefly by the quick flashes of consciousness he gained. Every time he woke the woman was there, though he was never truly lucid enough to process anything. Everything was a blur. He remembered asking, "Who are you?" "Where am I?" and "Where's Sasuke?" though they were nothing more than murmurs of a fevered sleep. The times he did remember, though, a smile on a face he could never see and the words "Rest. The answers will come." was all he ever got in response before he, yet again, lapsed out of consciousness.

* * *

Then suddenly, one day he awoke without pain. Ok, that's a lie; he woke with pain, but little enough that he could shift around without flinching. As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the underside of an enormous willow tree. He closed his eyes again, his body was so heavy, and his eyelids were so hard to keep open. They seemed to have a mind of their own and ignored his brain's message to remain open. So instead of opening his eyes, he used his other senses. He listened, smelled, and touched. The air was, for lack of a better word, clean. In Konoha there always something foul in the air, whether it was burnt food, or the blood of some shinobi being rushed to the hospital, there was always something going on. But all he smelt was… grass, and the trees around him. In fact, he wasn't sure he ever thought the air in Konoha was soiled until now. Naruto frowned over this strange new information. He curled his fingers over what he assumed to be grass beneath him. It was long, not long as in wheat long, but longer then short grass usually is. As the willow branches rustled together and the wind blew gently over the ground on which he lay, the sound of muffled footsteps could be heard, and he quickly feigned sleep. 

The footsteps grew louder as the person grew closer. Naruto unconsciously gripped the grass still curled in his hand.

'I'm in no condition to defend myself if they mean harm, and my weapon pouch doesn't seem to be anywhere near me.' he though to himself. 'Darn, why am I so weak?'

Suddenly the grass beside him shifted as someone's knee bumped gently into his side. 'Well, they're either kneeling down to slit my throat, or they're sitting there watching me… kinda freaky. But I gotta say I'm kind of hoping for the freaky one.'

Naruto lay there for what felt like five years, until he finally peaked one eye open and glanced in the direction of the person either there to kill him or stalk him. What he saw left him in awe, before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had stunning moon coloured hair that shone brightly enough to put the stars to shame. It was gathered lying in the dirt behind her, as though she didn't care that it would get muddy. Her skin was the palest of creams, flawless in every way, not a visible scar or residue of markings or remains from faded wounds. She wore a simple white dress that seemed to hit her slightly above her knees, though it was loose fitting it still flattered the contours of her body without being too revealing. Her eyes: one could get lost in them. They seemed to be a mixture of jade and emerald with small specks of something else. Something mysterious and yet revealed at the same time. Naruto frowned as he realized he couldn't tell how old she was. She looked to be in her early 20s but she held a certain sense of agelessness about her. Something that said she was far older than she looked.

"I told you so." She said, still smiling. It was odd, her smile, it reminded him of how some of the village mothers smiled at their children sometimes, a smile of fondness. An all-knowing sort of smile, the kind where your lips are pressed shut so your teeth don't show, that comforts you in some ways and slaps you into paying attention at the same time.

"Wha??" Naruto replied, quite intelligently, I might add.

She gave an amused chuckle. "I told you that you would wake when you were better." He frowned at her, then began to look around him, and suddenly realized many of the leaves on the trees had started changing. Actually, to his horror most trees had all their leaves changed.

"How long have I been asleep?" he murmured, somewhat dazed, It was summer wasn't it?

The woman, again smiled, and replied calmly, "You have been sleeping nearly two months, I found you wounded by a waterfall and took it upon myself to make sure you didn't die." Suddenly, Naruto was wide-awake. Had she said two months? He frowned at her smile, and explanation.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where did Sasuke go?" Naruto demanded.

She didn't even blink at his rudeness. "I am Subaki, you are currently in a valley between, what you would recognize as, the boundaries of the land of Fire and Grass. I do not know of this… Sasuke that you speak of - you were alone when I found you."

"Why would you care what happened to me?" He asked guardedly. Her smile never faltered.

"You were wounded, and unable to defend yourself. I did what I felt was needed to be done," came the woman's, Subaki's, reply.

Naruto had suddenly heard enough of this woman's half-truth explanations. He pushed himself off the ground with his hands, in some sort of vain attempt to escape this confusingly honest woman. Unfortunately for him, the moment he stood, his legs, like his eyelids, decided to rebel against him. Subaki grabbed him as he fell and put him back down in the least awkward position she could.

"Please, you are not yet well, you need more rest. Your body is still weak."

"I don't care! I have to go find Sasuke before that snake-bastard gets him." Naruto forced himself into a sitting position as Subaki frowned at his stubbornness. Really, it surprised him, it was the first thing he had seen her do other than smile.

"Please, you have been sleeping for so long, and you are in no condition to fight, at least sit with me and eat." The woman was smiling again as she patted the ground beside her. Naruto paused, as he felt his stomach respond to the mention of food.

"Please," The woman smiled again, as she looked across at him. "I'm sure one meal's delay will not cost your search for your friend too dearly. Besides, I have just returned from the village market and it has been some time since I had a guest for a meal."

Naruto could feel his determination sliding. In his head a little scale was bobbing up and down, Sasuke, food, Sasuke, food. His stomach added in its own opinion of the decision. He looked again at the woman sitting across from him. 'What was up with her? I mean really, she's so… weird. And polite, really she must be as polite as Hinata-chan. Though, food does sound good, and I really wouldn't mind sitting a bit. God, I'm tired.'

Naruto finally nodded, and Subaki broke out in a full out grin. "Wonderful!" she said happily, "Now, what is your name?" Naruto had to blink at her for a few moments before realizing he had never told her what his name was. She had cared for him for two months and didn't even know his name?

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." He said giving her a foxy grin. His smile only seemed to make her happier.

"So then Uzumaki Naruto, tell me about yourself." Her eyes crinkled a bit as her smile grew larger.

Against what any shinobi would call better judgment, he did. He told her of his lonely childhood, growing up without parents, his constant strive for acknowledgment, and his dream of being Hokage. He told her about Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Though strangely enough, after he started he couldn't seem to stop, and began telling her about how the villagers hated him, beaten him, called him monster, and against everything in him screaming at him to stop, he told her about Kyubbi. The moment he said it his world seemed to freeze. He had just told, a complete stranger, the first person who had never called him moron, or dead last, or criticized him in any way, that he housed a demon. 'Wow,' commented his brain, which moments ago had been wisely telling him to shut up. 'Well done, genius.'

Of course, as soon as he said it Subaki stopped smiling and stared at him. Shoving his hand behind his head and laughing was about the only escape route he knew, so obviously he took it. "Ah, ha ha ha! See that, you fell for it. Ha… ha ha ha…" She was still staring at him quite seriously, obviously not buying it, so Naruto just stopped and stared back her.

"So that's it." She murmured quietly, still staring intently at him. He had started to fidget.

"That's what?" He asked, starting to adapt Hinata's finger twiddling, attempting to make him look naïve, and innocent.

"What I sensed in you when I found you." A slow smile grew on her face, not that face comforting-pay attention-smile as before, but a sort of I suddenly understand, knowing smile, as Naruto gave her his best 'Buh?' face he had. Sitting up a bit straighter in her kneeling position Subaki stared him straight in the face and said, quite confidently, "I am an Inu Demon from the lands in the West." Naruto, while staring, suddenly subconsciously decided that his 'buh' expression wasn't enough and he yet again had to prove his intelligence.

"Whuh?" he said, of course, blinking quite quickly at the same time.

"Yes, it's true," she said her smile growing bigger by the minute, "when I found I sensed something strange in you, similar to a demon but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I knew you weren't a full demon, obviously, and you weren't a half demon, so it finally all makes sense. Kyubbi's essence has slowly mixed with your over the years making his spirit barely noticeable but still there!" She finished a bit out of breath, but still looking quite pleased with herself.

"… Nuh?" Yet again, Naruto's brain congratulated him on his intellect.

"No, no really, it all makes sense now. The wounds you had when I found you would have instantly killed any human, well obviously, you had a gaping hole in your chest, and even though it did take some time for them to heal, they did heal, and even now after eating only a hour ago, I bet you feel strong enough to stand, if not walk." Well, there was something he hadn't noticed. He did feel a lot better.

"Yeh, buh… Wha?" You must of course realize that Naruto was still in quite a bit of shock. Whether it was the whole "I don't instantly hate you" factor, or the "I'm a something demon, hurray!" speech, he seemed to be rather fazed.

Subaki rolled her eyes at his shock-induced brain-deadness and replied rather slowly. "Think of the question, and then say it."

Naruto blinked a few times then after many attempts finally managed to blurt out, "You're a _what_ now?"

She smiled again, "An Inu Demon, dog, if you will. I come from the Western Lands."

So here goes Naruto's inner battle. 'Well it sort of does make sense; I mean… she's so white. And calm, and kinda freaky, and she's so clean… Yeh ok, that's a stupid one, but really, we're in the middle of nowhere and she's all sparkly white… Haha! Rip, Slip! Brush, Ahhh!!! No! No time for mint flavoured distractions! Right ok, so it explains a lot. But I mean… Who would lie about that, right? And she did get all excited and happy when I said I had Kyubbi sealed in me. But I mean… Really, that's impossible right? I can't even sense any chakra in her, and besides, aren't demons supposed to be blood-thirsty rampaging monsters? I mean rea-'

"I can see you are doubting me. Please, just tell me what it is you want to know and I'll explain to best of my ability." 'Man, she smiled _again; _really her smile was getting more confusing and understandable by the minute. Yes, I know that phrase contradicts its self but I don't care! I mean… the whole, motherly, you are just so cute when you're confused thing; I'm starting to get… But why is she smiling? Guh, I'm digging my own grave … so confused!'

"Well, why are you here? So near to Konoha?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"You believe your map is the only one that exists? Truly, there are other kingdoms in this world that lay on the same ground as the ones your people have claimed. I knew not of your village, but I shall do my best to avoid its direction. I am merely a wanderer."

"Are there many demons out there? You seemed familiar with Kyubbi's name."

"Oh, there are thousands of us, spread all across the land. I met Kyubbi centuries ago when he was still a kit, though it is unfortunate you both must suffer from his lust for blood."

Naruto hesitated, "But if there are so many of you, why did we never notice you before? I have never heard of a demon attacking from anyone in my village before Kyubbi attacked."

"Not all demons are evil, just as humans. As a whole, our species is peaceful, and content with what we have, though, like humans, there are some among us who crave power and destruction… "

Naruto shuddered at the thought of his meeting with Orochimaru in the Chunnin Exam, but then suddenly remembered the old man from the Ramen Stand back home, and Ero-Sennin, and Iruka, and Naruto abruptly realized she was right. Wherever there are good people there will always be those who wish to abuse them. It was down right depressing.

A comfortable silence settled between them and they both realized that neither knew what to say. Naruto was simply too dazed and still getting over the "I'm a something demon, hurray!" speech to think of anything to say, while Subaki was merely accustomed to silence, and his breathing comforted her nearly as much as his voice.

"Naruto," Subaki called, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Yes, yes indeed, quite intelligent.

"You mentioned that your friend, Sasuke, that he left Konoha to gain power from Orochimaru, correct?" Subaki asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm, what about it?"

"Well then, why are you trying to return him?"

Naruto's head flung upwards. "What do you mean why?! He's my friend, even if he is a jerk-face; I'm not just going to leave him to do something stupid. Friends watch out for each other!"

Subaki paused before continuing. "Perhaps, but how do you intend to return him? Even if you do capture him and drag him back to Kohona he will only betray you a second time and leave." Silence met her reasoning. "And regardless of your good intentions or those of your comrades, he will only see you as an obstacle in his path. When you were describing him to me earlier, you mentioned that he was stronger than you."

"Maybe, but I have to try! I'm not going to let him throw away everything he's accomplished just for some quick power!"

"… But he already has." Naruto instantly went silent as any rebuke he had planned was caught in his throat.

"He's my friend… And I refuse to let him throw away his life just for revenge."

"Although I agree with you, how do you intend to return him? You are far too weak as you are."

Naruto's eyes filled with anger as he looked at her. "Hey, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! I'm not some weak-ass pansy! I'll totally kick Sasuke-teme's butt!"

Subaki covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Forgive me, Naruto. I did not mean to insult you. I was merely stating that you are _currently_ not strong enough to fight Sasuke, much less Orochimaru, if he is in fact a Sennin. I highly doubt he'd so willingly let you waltz in and steal away his precious new student."

"Well, Yeh, but I mean… I have to try, you know?" Naruto tried to explain to her. "He's my closest friend…"

A sad smile appeared on Subaki's lips. "Oh Naruto, I understand more than you know." Her eyes lowered to her lap for a moment as she paused in her thought. She raised them again to meet his eyes with renewed resolve. "Please, let me help you. I cannot interfere with the affairs of humans so directly as to go get him for you, but if you would like me to, perhaps I could teach you some things before you go find him."

"You'd train me?" Naruto asked in shock. "But how? You don't even have chakra."

Subaki's special smile returned. "I can teach you to fight without it, and to fight with the strength of the world around you in combination with your own chakra. The spirits of this earth are all around us, you must merely learn how to speak with them and they will aid you readily."

"Speak with them?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Like… You mean dirt, and air, and stuff?"

Subaki's smile tightened a fraction; so slightly he almost missed it. "Yes, dirt and stuff." She said with slight sarcasm. "Most of the spirits of the earth are kind and timid, but if you befriend them you'll quickly find that your name gets passed around. They're lonely, you know? To speak with them is an art that has almost vanish completely. Most do not still have the memories of how to call upon them. It's sad, they used to speak with everyone, and now all they have is each other, and when there are guests they are almost always welcome." Subaki's eyes crinkled, as her smile grew larger.

Naruto's 'buh' expression had returned, quite noticeably too because Subaki burst out laughing at the sight of him. "Here let me show you." Naruto leaned forward as he saw her bring her hand to her face, just close enough that she would only have to lean in an inch or two to rest her face in it. A frown grew on his features as he saw her begin to move her mouth, as though whispering, though no sound came out. He had just begun to lean in closer to try to hear her when a small burst of flame jumped from her hand.

"Whoa!" Naruto said startled as Subaki chuckled. "How… How did you do that? You didn't do any hand seals or anything."

Subaki smile grew. "Naruto, this is Sheebah." Naruto's eyes grew wide as the small flame formed into the shape of a tiny woman, sort of faerie sized, small enough to fit into Subaki's hand. The tiny woman gave Naruto a small bow before vanishing out of sight just as suddenly as she had come.

Naruto looked from Subaki's empty hand to her satisfied face before crying out (In one breathe I might add) "Oh my god! How did you do that!? That's so cool! I want to do that! Sheebah! Hey Sheebah, come back!! Oi!! Sheebah?! Is she dead? Where'd she go!? Sheebah!!!"

Subaki laughed aloud. "Please, Naruto, remember they are quite shy, I fear your yelling will only scare them off." Well, that shut him up quite nicely. "If you let me train you, eventually you will be able to speak with them too, and they are nice company on lonely evenings, as well as combatants."

Naruto's face lit up in a large grin. "Really? You'd put up with me?"

Subaki smiled a small fond smile before replying "Of course, but only if you put up with me."

Naruto's grin seemed to grow larger, as impossible as it seemed, before nodding his head. "Sure."

As the two lay down to bed that night, with the promise they would talk more in the morning, they both couldn't help but wonder what their upcoming journey together would bring. Subaki questioned if she had made the correct decision by inviting the human, and Naruto was wondering what had happened to Sasuke, and if he really could become strong enough to help. Regardless of their own thoughts and theories, the next phase in their lives promised to be quite an interesting experience for the both of them.

* * *

Erm o.o So this is my very first fanfic, Please me kind with me, T.T I'm sensitive and fragile. XD 

Also, it'll probably be a few chapters at least before more normal Naruto characters are introduced Sorry, it's just that Subaki and the time Naruto spends with her have important roles in the fanfic and their relationship needs to be explained


	3. Secrets Revealed

(My first battle scene ... Sorry if it sucks apparently it doesnt. but Im sorry fi you think it sucks xD)

Disclaimer. I dont own Naruto but I own Subaki and Chiyoko. Yay xD

Also. Sorry this took so long to update. it took me maybe 2 weeks to write ti all and then Cassie two weeks to actually start betaing it XDD My appologies I did bug her about it. Really I did.

* * *

Naruto flung himself backwards as the twin sword blades made to slice at where his neck had just been. He jumped back again, landing with his feet and one hand glued to the trunk of a tree with chakra, as the two needles made contact with the bottom of the tree where he had been moments before. His free hand shook slightly with effort as he gripped the handle of a long bladed sword. 

"Damn, woman! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shrieked at her from his position on the tree.

Subaki merely glanced up at him from her place in the middle of the clearing before frowning a bit and nodding slightly. "Yes, now stop using your chakra, you rely on it to much."

"I'm supposed to rely on it! I'm a ninja! Besides, there's no way I can beat you without it!" Naruto yelled, even though he did climb onto a branch so he wouldn't be supporting himself with his chakra.

Subaki scoffed playfully, "Naruto, there's no way you could beat me either way. I'm merely making you maneuver while fighting without it."

"Who cares about maneuvering? I want to be stronger!"

"I care, I refuse to teach you until I can be sure you won't just turn into some dumb brute."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at her as he pushed himself off the branch and towards her again. "Then tell me-" Naruto panted as his blade jerked in his hands when it made contact with hers. He swung his blade forward aimed at her unguarded middle before her sword came down and hit his away. "What's wrong with being a dumb brute?" Subaki's weapon yet again made him take a quick leap backwards as it came unexpectedly towards his midsection.

"Simple," she said, not even breathing hard, "dumb brutes take orders, strategists give them." She gracefully slid backwards as Naruto's foil made for her thigh. "Tell me Naruto, are you taking the orders or giving them?"

Naruto brought his blade down to slash her from shoulder to hip as she yet again stepped backwards out his swords reach. "Right now?" Naruto gasped as he lunged to the side to avoid her blade. "Right now it seems like-" He leaped back in the direction he had just come as her steel slashed to where he had just stood. "Seems like I'm taking them." He finished the sentence with a yell as he attacked her with renewed vigor, putting her in the defense, slashing and hacking at her even though he knew in all probability he wouldn't hit her. His wrist was suddenly wrenched as his blade was knocked across the clearing by her own.

One of her swords came to rest on his collarbone, against his throat, as she looked him in the eyes and asked, "Why?" Arching an eyebrow she removed her blade before continuing, "Why are you letting me push you around?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to retrieve his sword, still panting. "You're too fast." Subaki watched him walk away with a frown plastered on her face before she turned and whipped one of her swords at his unprotected back. Naruto rolled to the side as soon as his mind registered the object flying towards him.

As he lay on the ground he looked over his shoulder at the sword, slightly waving and sticking out of a tree trunk. Looking back at Subaki with a questioning look he continued to pant. "Never turn your back again on an enemy." She explained quite simply. "I figured you would at least know that."

Naruto sighed as he stood slowly and, gripping the sword tightly, pulled it from its wooden imprisonment. "Well obviously I knew that. I thought you'd at least have the decency to let me get my weapon first though." He explained giving her a meaningful look.

Subaki chuckled. "Don't assume things. Come," she said, "again."

* * *

The days that passed were filled with ease and spontaneity. Some days they'd travel for hours on end, others barely at all. Subaki said it was because there was nowhere they needed to be. If you felt like walking you walked, if not, then you didn't, it was that simple. Some days they'd get up and train all day then lay down and falling an exhausted sleep for the night, others they'd walk only a few miles before stopping and squandering the day away with rest and contemplations. 

Everyday when Naruto woke, Subaki would be making breakfast, though she never fully explained where she got it. They'd then sit and wait. Wait for one of them to make the first move, for one of them to decide what kind of day it would be. It was like chess. Sometimes Naruto would merely lunge are her with a fist, and they'd both know what kind of day it was. Sometimes one of them would get up and go bathe in a nearby creek, or lay back down to sleep more, and they'd both know the day would be for rest. Their days were decided on mere whims, actions based on no real thought, actions that held no consequences. It was as though time had to effect or sway upon their lives.

Then every night one of them would go out and hunt and then prepare dinner. They'd sit by the fire and speak in hushed tones as the sky behind them bled into darkness leaving only the light from their blaze for them to see by. It was a calm, comfortable sort of life. Where one had neither responsibilities nor expectations to live up to, where one was free to do as they pleased without fear of criticism or disapproval. Both knew it couldn't last forever. Nothing so ideal could last forever.

* * *

"Subaki?" Naruto asked as his eyes stayed glued to the flames of the fire, which danced and jumped before him. 

"Hmm?" Came Subaki's answer, as she lay stretched out on her back watching the stars.

"Why were you alone?" Naruto asked with a pained voice, as though the question burned his throat on the way out.

Subaki shifted her gaze at him before returning it to the night sky. "I don't understand."

"Why were you alone when we first met? Don't you have a husband or a friend you traveled with before me, or something?"

Subaki sat up, leaning into her legs so she could hug her knees to her chest. "Why would you ask me this?" she whispered in a dejected tone.

Naruto shrugged. "You like people. Whenever we pass someone on the road you always smile at them and offer your help. You seem like the kind of person who relies on others for their own pleasure. You look happier since the day we met, even though you kept smiling at me that day your eyes were sad… They don't look as sad now. I just thought you seemed like the kind of person who would want people in their life." Naruto altered his glaze towards her and was surprised to see her face contorted with sorrow and grief.

"Am I truly that easy to read, Naruto?" Subaki whispered as she lifted her face to look at him. "Do I really look that wretched?"

Naruto looked away from her, guilt-ridden that he had caused her this pain. "Not really. I'm just a good judge of character. You like to see people happy. Why don't you have someone?"

"I… I had a lover once… A long time ago." Subaki's voice murmured in a broke tone. "He… He died. There was an accident. I have not taken another since."

Naruto looked back at her to see a small smile play on her lips though her eyes were still sad. "What was his name?" Naruto asked into the silence of the night.

"… Chiyoko…" Subaki murmured as the cheerless smile slowly grew. "He… He was the one who gave me my immortality," Subaki looked up at him as a few stray tears slid silently down her cheeks. "So we might spend eternity together."

Naruto stared at her as she returned her gaze to the fire. "What do you mean, gave you your immortality?"

"I was human once." Subaki's eyes glanced a look at his shocked face before continuing. "A very long time ago, I was human." She reached over to a pile of sticks that they had collected earlier then threw one on the fire.

"… Would you tell me?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

Subaki glanced over at him before bringing her palm to her face and rubbing her eye. She replaced her arm around her knee before nodding slowly. "It was long ago… When demons were more common and were not hidden from the common knowledge of people. We were not widely accepted among humans, though we were not mythical monsters either. I was born to a small village, small enough that it didn't need a name… Why would it if it didn't appear on any map? My parents were farmers… Simple people. Our farm was on the very edge of the great forest that surrounded the village. I remember as a child my parents would say 'Don't go in the forest, Jasoma, or the demons will eat you.'" Subaki smiled slightly as she reminisced of her childhood.

"Jasoma?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

Subaki looked at him, for perhaps the first time since her story began. "Yes… That was my name then, Jasoma."

Naruto looked as though he was about to ask something, but her raised hand stopped him. "As I grew into a young woman I grew to be one of the most appealing girls in the village. My hair was long, not as it is now, but to my shoulder blades. It was black… black like a raven. My skin was tanned from laboring in the sun, and my hands callused and strong. Many men had asked for my hand, but I never accepted. I did not love those men. As I grew I also outgrew my fear of the great forest, and one day wandered inward in search of herbs for my ill father. I walked for what seemed like hours… there was no path for me to follow since none of the villagers had ever ventured that deep into the forest. Dusk was falling and I wanted to hurry so I would be home in time for supper, there were noises all around me and I remembered the stories from my childhood and grew anxious. So I ran, and grew disoriented, the further I ran the more lost I became until I tripped over the roots of a mighty pine. As I lay in the dirt a sudden shadow loomed over me and I flung myself backwards in fear. But before me stood a man, not some great monster to devour me…" Subaki was smiling again.

"Chiyoko?" Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to startle her out of her thoughts.

Subaki smiled. "Yes, it was Chiyo… He was magnificent. It was he whom my appearance took after when I changed… His hair was like mine, though a shorter. His skin pale, and his eyes a brilliant gold. I must have looked so foolish lying in the dirt… But he only smiled and offered me his hand to help me up.

"He asked me what I was doing, so far from the village, so I told him of my ill father and how without him, my mother and myself would not be able to support ourselves. He smiled and said 'Return to your home, human, and all will be well again.' Then he showed me the means out of the forest and sent me on my way." Naruto shifted his eyes from her to the sky as he leaned back into the grass.

"So what happened afterwards? Was your father alright?"

Subaki glanced at him. "Oh yes, he was fine, just as Chiyo said he would be… But I couldn't help but wonder who he was. I remember how shocked I was when I realized he couldn't have been human." Subaki's eyes crinkled, as her smile grew larger. "Really, what human would address another one so? I wanted to meet him again, so the next day I returned to the forest, and before long found myself lost in the branches and bramble just as I had been before. I found him sitting by a quiet river after walking for some hours… He looked over at me as I attempted to hide in the bushes and smiled a bit before frowning and glancing at the forest around us…"

"Why? Was he afraid someone was watching?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Subaki laughed for the first time that evening. "No, Naruto! He was wondering why I wasn't dead! I'm sure I was one of the first humans to enter more than once and still be alive."

"Oh…" Naruto said blushing at bit at the obvious answer. "Well what happened?"

Subaki's laughter filled smile fled as her remorseful one returned. "We spoke… and we fell in love over time as I continued to return. He kept trying to make me leave… he kept telling me I wasn't safe. But I didn't care, so he stopped trying. We were lovers for near three years before I hit the age of twenty-one and my parents decided I should marry… I cried so hard that night that the sky cried with me."

"But you didn't! I mean… you married Chiyoko…right?"

Subaki looked over at him with eyes filled with kindness. "Sort of. I suppose that is what you would call it… We were married without ever being married. When I told him of my parents plan he grew angry, and said he would refuse to share me with another man. He… he wept then… because he could see me dying, whether or not I felt it. He offered to take me away from that place, to take me away and that we could never return. He said that he would make me a demon, and that no one, not even my parents, could force me to marry someone I did not love. That we could spend forever together." Subaki smiled again as she glanced at him. "Romantic, yes?"

"So you said yes." Naruto said, more as a statement than a question.

Subaki answered anyways. "Naturally… but I was hopelessly naïve then, and believed my parents would be happy for me… I told him I would meet him by the river, the one where she found him the second time, that night and we would leave. So… So I returned to my parent's home despite Chiyoko's warnings and told them everything, I told them of my love, and Chiyo's offer… and of Chiyo in general, how we had been lovers for near three years. My… my mother wouldn't look at me, she just sat there crying." Subaki's eyes glazed over with tears and resurfaced pains. "My father… He was yelling, though I can't remember what. All I remember was his fists as they rained on me… and when he threw me out into the cold of night as he disowned me…"

"So you changed your name?" Naruto looked at her in sadness and confusion.

Subaki looked at him with hardened eyes before they melted back into sadness. "They disowned me… I disowned them, what they had given me. That night, as I changed into what I am now, I burnt everything I had, everything that they had given me. Everything about me was new. The world around me seemed to change but yet stayed the same."

"Na… I don't get it…" Naruto frowned in bewilderment.

Subaki smiled. "It is beyond words. No mortal words can describe it because no mortal can experience it."

Naruto frowned at the answer… Well, no, he frowned at the excuse not to answer. "So what happened afterwards?"

"We were together for a long time…" Subaki stopped speaking.

"What… What about the accident you mentioned?"

For probably the first time since they met Subaki's eyes refused to meet his own. "… Perhaps we shall save that for another time, it is late, and we will need sleep. There are some people I wish for you to meet." Subaki lay down on her side with her back towards him, hiding her face from him. Naruto sat watching her silently heaving back for some time before lying down as well to sleep, contemplating all he had learned.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke to the smell of fish, as he sat up and looked behind him he sat Subaki nursing a fire with four small fish on sticks leaning into it. She glanced up at him in acknowledgment of his waking before returning to her task. Neither spoke of the night before, for it wasn't exactly table talk. 

"So, who are these people I'm meeting?" Naruto asked as he crouched on the other side of the fire from her.

"You will see soon enough." Subaki said as she shifted the fish over to a hotter part of the blaze.

"Pfft, you never tell me anything." Naruto scoffed as Subaki glanced up at him and smiled.

* * *

They left after breakfast, walking west all day with only small rests. They continued like this for seven days.

* * *

They were in a desert. A stinking, hot, dry desert. Lovely, just lovely. 

Naruto wiped his face again as he began to pull himself up another sand dune. "Hey, are you sure we're not lost, Subaki? I mean, we've been here for a few hours now and I don't see anything." 'Except sand… Lots and lots of sand.' His brain commented as the sides of his feet grinding into the sand of his sandals. Naruto grimaced before kicking his leg out trying to dislodge the sand from his shoes. 'Stupid sand… How can Gaara live in a place like this?'

Just then they reached the top of the dune and Naruto stopped in shock. In the distance was a long black line… a caravan of people and animals alike, stretching for miles. "Who are they?" Naruto asked in wonder as he watched the line slowly shift forward.

Subaki glanced over her shoulder as she started down the dune. "Nomads, Naruto. They are nomads."

* * *

Ok. For my readers (fans??) (Cassie (beta) is frightened by the fact I may have fans) 

Chiyoko – A child of a thousand generations

Chiyo – A thousand generations

(cool name, huh? (5 minutes later… note: his name is meant for a female... but I didn't notice until after I picked it, and I like it and its meaning way to much to change it now.))

Also. To quote my beta straight of MSN talking about how Subaki and Naruto live…

"that's how I feel at my Nanny's house... lol, you're never in a hurry there, you just do whatever you want and take your time doing it... I guess that's how it is with people over 60, like Subaki" Lol. She's silly XD I love her comparing her Nanny to Subaki XD Lo.. People over 60 xP She makes me laugh.


	4. Uhm Chapter 4!

First off, two pictures... one fo Tafari, one of Naruto and Subaki... uhm, yes. Ok. I dotn own Naruto, I wone evryone else. Uhhh I dont own that line from LOTR I used, thats JRR Token. So yes. Dont sue me LOVE!!!

* * *

It was over an hour since they first saw the caravan in the distance, that a small black dot broke off from it and started in their general direction. The sound of distant horns and distorted voices calling out could be heard as they approached, though the caravan was still quite a distance way, it was close enough that the voices carried over the dead and silent land.

Earlier when they first spotted the caravan Naruto had asked her why they were going to see nomads; she merely replied it was for his training, and that they were old friends who owed her a favour. Apparently it had something to do with half a canoe paddle, some cherry snow cones, and a rattlesnake. Needless to say, Naruto didn't ask… well actually he did… repeatedly… but Subaki refused to tell him.

As the black dot grew larger with its approach it began to take the form of a person on a beige stallion. It was a man to be exact. Soon Naruto was able to make out distinct details of his face and clothing. The man's face, the only part of his body left uncovered, was dark. Naruto had never seen a person with such dark skin. Ok, so maybe he stared a little, at least until Subaki elbowed him in the ribs and told him it was rude to stare at people. He was drabbed in what looked to be clothes with many folds, made from thin linen cloth dyed to blend with the sand and rocks around them.

Subaki held up a hand in greeting as the man approached, now close enough for Naruto to see the features of his face. With soft cheekbones and a lean face the man gave off the impression of an old friend, even though Naruto had never seen him before. As the man dismounted his stallion Naruto realized he was actually quite tall. Taller than Kakashi, the last time Naruto saw him. "_Ma havac._" The man said raising his hand as Subaki had done.

"_Ha Sahal._" Subaki replied before smiling and clasping the man's arm in her own. "It is good to see you, my friend."

The man grinned back. "And you as well. To what do we owe the honour of a visit from yourself?" the man glanced over at Naruto curiously a moment before returning his gaze to Subaki. "He looks a lot like the last one you brought us." The man gave out a chuckle.

"Yes." Subaki smiled fondly. "Naruto, this is Tafari. Tafari, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Subaki extended her hand towards Naruto in a gesturing motion.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, my young friend." The man, Tafari, grasped Naruto by the arm as he grinned. "Today is a great day for us to receive two visitors, the Gods must be smiling." Redirecting his attention to Subaki as he released Naruto's forearm." You will stay and feast with us, won't you? My father has missed you dearly since your last visit, Sabela too."

"Yes, I do think we will. There are matters I must discuss with your father. How is your sister, by the way?" Subaki asked as she walked over to stroke the mighty horse's nose.

"She is well. She's married now, to a young man from Suna." The man continued smiling while Naruto stood there feeling very out of place. "Grava misses you too." Subaki let out a sharp short. "He hasn't forgotten you, you know." She glanced at him in amusement before returning her gaze to the horse.

"Your brother is a fool who needs to be told what's best for him."

"Who's Grava?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"My youngest brother," Tafari laughed. "Who fell head-over-heels in love last time Subaki stayed with us. Come, you will meet him when we get back to the group." Tafari made to lead his horse as he walked with them before Subaki suddenly stopped.

"Perhaps you should go ahead of us and inform them of our coming, there are some things I must explain to Naruto." Subaki smiled softly.

Tafari paused momentarily, before nodding firmly and remounting. "Very well, I will speak to you there then." He smiled at Subaki, and then Naruto before turning his horse and riding back to the caravan.

"… Well… that was interesting." Naruto said awkwardly.

Subaki chuckled. "Naruto there are some things I must tell you before we get there. I suppose I should have told you earlier but I decided to wait until I could be sure we would find them. We were extremely fortunate that we found them this easily; it could have taken months."

"What? Months!?" Naruto squawked.

Subaki shushed him with her hands. "Yes, now quiet. Let me talk. The people here are very different then those you are use to. I brought you here because they can teach you things I cannot. Also, the sand spirits are often the easiest to talk to- they can be cruel and unpredictable when angered, but they are usually calm and passive."

"Really?! So you'll finally teach me how to use the elements?" Naruto yelled, while shaking his arms around a bit in excitement. (You know that thing girls do when they squee? He did that xD)

Subaki laughed at his antics. "Yes, here they can teach you how to survive in a desert, where to find things and how to find them, also how to hunt in a desert. So pay close attention, or else one day you may find yourself dead… then again you may anyways, with this Sasuke-saving-mission of yours." A sudden shout brought Subaki out of her lecture, and Naruto's death glare as she looked up to see a young woman waving her arms about as she yelled greetings. Looking back at Naruto she smiled warmly before ruffling his head. "Don't worry about it, in some aspects these people are like the spirits- lonely, in a sense. They love company." Subaki raised her arm back in greeting as they approached the caravan.

* * *

The woman who had greeted them as they approached grabbed Subaki's arm before smiling and saying "Come, my father is waiting for you."

Subaki smiled in return, before glancing over at Tafari, who was beside the woman who Naruto assumed was his sister… 'Crap, what was her name?' "Tafari, would you stay with Naruto and show him around a bit? I'll find you after I'm done talking with your father." Tafari dipped his head in acknowledgment before Subaki left, and was swallowed up by the crowd of travelers, who had begun to drop their bags and things to set up fires and pitch their tents.

Tafari watched them leave for a moment before turning back to the slightly unnerved young man by his side. "Well then," he said with his deep voice rumbling. "Let go find some food, huh?"

Naruto suddenly perked up at the mention of food. "Seriously? I haven't eaten in like, days!! Do you have ramen?"

"Ramen?" Tafari asked as he led Naruto to a newly built fire with multiple people loitering, curious about the newcomer.

* * *

Having successfully found food, and currently sitting on an upturned basket, Naruto was feeling pretty good. Turns out the Nomads didn't have ramen, but something similar, a sort of stew they called _travec_. Tafari had started laughing at Naruto's rapturous expression as he described his favourite food. Then Naruto laughed at Tafari's as he described travec. Needless to say, they got along pretty well.

"Hey 'Fari," Naruto called as he briefly interrupted Tafari's spoon halfway to his mouth. Tafari raised an eyebrow at the new nickname before reluctantly putting down his spoon and grunting in acknowledgement. "What did you mean when you said 'he looks like the last one you brought us.' You know, when you were talking to Subaki earlier."

Tafari shrugged before stirring his travec around a bit with his spoon. "Na, it was nothing. Just she and a white haired guy once brought a young man to us to train a long time ago. I barely remember it; I was really young, you know? Though I do remember he had yellow hair like yours. Just coincidence though, me mentioning it was more of a joke than anything else."

Just then a young woman ran up and gripped Tafari from behind before whispering into his ear and running off, casting Naruto a shy smile as she went. Naruto frowned in confusion at what she had whispered to him, it wasn't any language he had heard before, it sort of sounded similar to the greeting Subaki and Tafari had exchanged earlier. Tafari looked over at Naruto in an amused and expectant expression.

"Seems Subaki convinced my father into letting you two join in our festivities." A deep chuckle bubbled out of his throat as he stood. "Come along then, it's about to begin."  
Naruto frowned in bewilderment as he stood and watched Tafari slowly walk away. "What's about to begin??" Naruto asked, as he ran to catch up with Tafari.

Glancing sideways at the shorter man Tafari let out a broad grin. "The celebration. I told you earlier that today was a great day for us to receive two visitors; today is a day of remembrance. We will feast and dance and sing until our feet fall off." Tafari explained, laughing as a grin of pure excitement took over his face. Slinging his arm over Naruto's shoulder he pulled Naruto's face in closer as he grinned. "This, my friend, will be a night to remember." (I'm so sorry for this. I didn't realize I was plagiarizing it until my LOTR fanatic obsessed beta (COUGH CASSIE COUGH) pointed it out and yelled at me after previously removing something else from LOTR in an earlier chapter. But I refused to remove this. So screw her. -This is beta here. I quit- +Liz again+ YOU CANT QUIT I OWN YOU!!!)

* * *

The desert is a silent and dead land, being filled only with the burning sands and occasional oasis. Although, once a year it fills with a burning fire, the canals of life spring forth and cover the land with a spirit of joy and ecstasy, as though this one night of celebration erased and freed the blight of hardships of the previous year.

It started as it always had, silence. Everything started with silence. Always. The deep inhale before the plunge. Naruto glanced inconspicuously around the great bonfire before him at the faces of the waiting people. Waiting. Everyone was waiting for something. 'Oh God, I hope they don't expect me to do something…' Naruto glanced around more fervently to see if anyone was looking at him. Just as he was about to lean over to Tafari and ask what was going on, a large man wearing robes of vibrant colours stepped into the fires circle.

The man was tall and broad, with a head and beard of grey hair and a tanned face filled with fondness. "My Children," he began, looking about to the pleasant faces about him. "Tonight we honour our great ancestors as we remember. Tonight we are not who we were yesterday. We are not who we will be tomorrow. Tonight we are one; tonight we have no names, we have no titles or ranks. We will be as we were when we were born, and as we shall be when we die, as the springs of life purge through us and cleanse away all that is ill. Tonight, let us remember, all that has past, and look without fear to what will come."

Naruto watched in fascination as the people around him began to change. The old and feeble grew strength and danced as passionately as those of half their age. The shy and timid grew boldness and bravery, those filled with arrogance and vanity released their pride and let go as if they were alone, the very thing that, before, had held these people back was thrown away and forgotten. All around him sickness, fear, and contempt were thrown off as the people merely rejoiced for the life that they possessed. Naruto stood slowly as he removed the bright orange jacket from his back. The material fluttered silently to the ground as he turned and joined in a night of, what would be remembered, as pure rapture.

* * *

Subaki had finished speaking with Imamu a few minutes before he left to give the introduction to that night's festivities. The spirit leader had been overjoyed to have her return with another student for them to aid in teaching. After walking around for nearly half an hour without finding Naruto, Tafari, or anyone who had seen them, she decided that she might as just find them after the party.

Sitting herself beside Tafari's sister, Sabela, she glanced up at the dancers only to gain a very large and obvious 'Omg… wtf…' face. Before her were the younger women of the tribe dancing very provocative dance swaying their hips and upper bodies at different rhythms, while weaving their arms through the arm at a slow and measured pace… And Naruto… was… too? Or at least attempting to… a woman in the purple seemed keen to teach him how through example… Suddenly a large belly-laugh erupted from the pit of her stomach as she realized how unbelievably bizarre this all was. The others watching this unusual performance seemed to find it just as amusing and enjoyable as she did, yelling hoots and good-natured catcalls up at Naruto, Which only seemed to egg him on, while laughing loudly at the attention he was receiving. 'Oh Naruto… I think our time together will be interesting… …I wonder if he's drunk…'

* * *

"JUST FOCUS!"

"I'M TRYING!!!! This is hard! I'd like to see you do it!"

"I can do it, now SHUT UP, AND FOCUS!!!" Needless to say… things were a bit tense… "FOR PETE'S SAKE, NARUTO! DON'T LOOK AT THE FLY! FOCUS!"

"I AM! BESIDES, IT LANDED ON MY APPLE! I DON'T WANT SOME HALF FLY EATEN APPLE!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET AN APPLE FROM, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING DESERT!!!"

"I SMUGGLED IT FROM SASUKE'S BAG WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING!!!!" Were one to pay particular attention to the flap of the tent Subaki and Naruto were currently situated in, moments ago you would have seen Tafari open it, begin to walk in, pause in mid-step, consider his self-preservation, and quickly turn and run for the hills… but of course you weren't paying attention the flap you were paying attention to the currently frightening, frustrated, and possibly violent people arguing loudly over a fly.

"That was months ago, how is it not--- Just—" Subaki flung her arms in the air in frustration. "I'm going to go find some food. Stay here and focus, please?"

Naruto glanced over to see her rubbing her temples in annoyance. "Yeh, sure." Naruto looked back down at his opened palm as Subaki left him alone in the tent, then over at the pot of stew on the fire in the middle of the tent. With a roll of his eyes Naruto brushed the hair out of his face. "Liar…" Renewing his focus on the handful of sand in his palm Naruto frowned and began to concentrate on projecting his thoughts and emotions to the sand. His frown grew as the sand remained motionless and inanimate. With a yell of frustration he threw the sand on the ground as he stood and began to pace furiously in a tight circle. He then threw his arms in the air and rubbing his hands through his hair in aggravation. Suddenly something caught his eye, Naruto stopped pacing and stared fixated on the sand he had thrown onto the floor of the tent the nomads had lent Subaki and himself. Quickly crouching down beside the sand he slowly ran a finger through it, and watched in fascination as it slowly quivered and swirled around his finger, only to settle to the ground again. Scooping it up as much of it as he could, Naruto plopped onto his backside as he stared intently at the tiny grains of dirt. "Work… Please work…" Naruto whispered almost inaudibly as he focused on the sand before him. Tentatively, almost cautiously, the sand slowly began to swirl in his palm, as it slowly took indistinctive form of a kneeling woman before her image melted out of existence. "No, no no no no! Come back… Please, come back…" Naruto whispered quietly as he gazed at the slowly swirling sand. The form slowly returned, but clearer now, Naruto stared at the woman as she slowly stood in his palm and made a small bow of her tiny head. Naruto had to resist the urge to twitch his hand as her tiny feet tickled the creases in his palm. Leaning forward so he would not have to speak to loudly as to hurt the miniature woman's ears Naruto whispered gently, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, what is your name?"

Subaki watched from the half opened flap of the tent as the tiny woman's almost microscopic lips formed words only audible to Naruto, who was now leaning in even closer. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched Naruto continue talking to Abigail in the half illuminated tent. It hadn't surprised her that Abigail was the first to come forward to speak to Naruto; after all, the tiny woman was the child of joy3. Subaki slid the tent flap shut as Naruto and Abigail grew accustomed to each other; she knew how hard it was for Naruto not to go jumping around after the woman appeared, best not make it more difficult by giving him an audience.

* * *

Two weeks later Naruto and Subaki left the nomads with the promise that they would some day return again. Over the weeks they had been in the desert, Naruto and Abigail grew closer until he could call her with nearly no effort at all, and, as Subaki had once explained, Abigail spoke of him to other sand spirits, and before Naruto knew it, the sand around his feet twirled and clung to his legs as he walked, and indistinct words were whispered into the wind to him. Every time Naruto thought he heard something he would glance at Subaki to see if she heard it too, but her face always remained passive. Once Naruto asked if she heard it but she merely looked at him evenly and said that the words were for him alone and not her. Naruto stopped asking after that, as cool as this all seemed he was still hesitant around the sand, as the soft whispers reminded him of Gaara, and suddenly made him wonder if perhaps this is what the red-haired shinobi heard… what had driven him to madness.

After traveling a few days through the desert that did not seem quite as empty as it had before, Naruto found himself gazing upon a familiar sight. He was fairly sure they were called trees. Naruto and Subaki didn't make much progress that day for, after finding a small brook they decided to stop and spend the day in absent foolery.

Subaki was just making the beginnings of a fire when Naruto's sensitive ears picked up the rustling of the bushes behind him. Instantly he was armed with a kunai, crouching down in a fighting stance. From the corner of his eye he could see Subaki glance up at the foliage briefly before returning to her kindling. Frowning at her lack of interest he returned his gaze to the sounds before him. Muscles tense from anticipation, he was near ready to charge into the bushes rather than wait, when a wild mane of white hair pushed through the undergrowth. Naruto's eyes went wide and all thoughts of defense fled as he stood in shock and surprise.

"…Ero-sennin?"

* * *

Ok, so,

Tafari means "He who inspires awe"

Imamu means "spiritual leader" xDD (very coincidental and efficient for me, ya??),

THEY'RE BELLY-DANCING!!! XD

and Abigail means "my father is joy" (which technically I could have used anything for her name but I thought my father is joy was cool)

So… Yeh. Lol. I love naming people now XD Cassie gave me a great site with all these different names from different cultures and their meaning so if anyone is looking for it… here www . behind the name. Com

Also! Review me XDD It makes me happy and want to write more. IM sorry if this fanfic seems sort of Subaki oriented at the moment but trust me it'll get may more involved with other Naruto characters. Also, Cassie (my beta) has commented on how much Naruto gets done since he's trying to save his friend. (undertone sarcasm there) Well she's training him you just don't read it yet!! Ill do a flashback or soemthign else later when he's talking to the Konoha people!!! What's more, I've seen writers do this before… and it's always made me want to do it at least once… So here it goes.

Liz: HI GUYS!! How's it going!!

Cassie: Shut up and write the next chapter, Liz!!

Naruto: Where am I? o.O

Subaki: I believe they call this a desktop….

Naruto: Desk top? We're in a school!!! OMG NO!!!

Iruka: NARUTO SIT DOWN AND DO YOUR WORK!!!

Naruto: AHHHH!!!

Liz: Omg o.o Uhm. No. Wait... what??

Cassie: Bwahahaha You've lost control, Liz!!! Now you know how I feel because you're so superior to me!!

Cassie: Wait, what? No. I didn't say that!!! Damnit Liz! Stop editing what I say!!! YOU SUC----- ROCK!!!!!

Liz: Bwahahahahaha I am all powerful.


	5. Goodbye Speel

Hi guys.

I feel like a jerk because I abandoned the story after promising myself I wouldn't. Sorry. The thing is, I've lost interest in it. But not only that, I've been taking a Writer's Craft course, and upon rereading this story, I'm slightly embarrassed to call it my own.

I still like the concept of the story, but I think it would have to be a complete rewrite if I were to continue it.

Plus, after all my readings of fan-fictions, I've notice the majority of the time I hate original characters. I don't go to a fan-fiction website to read about someone I've never heard of. And while Subaki will always be my OC in my head, I think a fan-fiction should stay with its original cast.

If I were to write Subaki into a story, it would have to be her own story. She wouldn't want to steal Naruto's thunder. (Besides, I'd have to wind up killing her off, or making her disappear or something, and that would hurt.)

Anyways, so thanks for all your guys support, and lovely comments, and hopefully, if I can find the time and inspiration, you guy will see me again.

- Love Liz.


End file.
